Tagging Up Turf
Get in Sweet's car. Drive with Sweet to Idlewood. Spray over the remaining tags in this area. Get back in Sweet's car! Drive to East Los Santos. Find and spray over the tags. Go to the blip to find the next target. Get back in Sweet's car! Go back to Sweet's house. }} Tagging Up Turf is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his house in Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos. Mission Carl arrives at Sweet's house, where Sweet and Big Smoke are playing basketball. Sweet questions if Carl is really back for good. Sweet hands Carl a can of spray paint and tells him to go spray over enemy tags. Carl leaves as Sweet and Big Smoke resume their game. Sweet suddenly decides to go with Carl and the two drive over to Idlewood. Sweet shows Carl how to tag over an enemy gang tag and tells Carl to go spray over two more tags in nearby while he keeps the car running. Carl sprays over the two tags nearby and then gets back into Sweet's car. The Johnson Brothers drive over to East Los Santos, which is Ballas territory. They arrive there and Sweet tells Carl to go spray over some more tags. Carl is left alone and encounters two Ballas in an alleyway right near a tag, who act hostile towards Carl after they see him spray over their tag. Carl escapes them and jumps a fence into another nearby alleyway. Carl climbs onto a small building, where he sprays over one final tag. Afterwards, Sweet rushes back and tells Carl to quickly get in. Carl runs over to Sweet and they drive back to Grove Street. Carl and Sweet reach Sweet's house, to which Sweet gives Carl some money before splitting up. Aftermath One in-game day later after finishing this mission, a couple of things occur: * B Dup, an old member and friend of the Grove Street Families decides to go on the radio of WCTR News to talk about what he thinks about drugs, stating that, "There ain't enough drugs in the hood, and that's the real problem for people." * The murder of Officer Ralph Pendelbury has police who have just discovered his body searching for clues on who murdered him in the first place. As he worked for Internal Affairs, he had almost uncovered a huge corruption ring in the LSPD (mainly the detectives Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, who have created the police group C.R.A.S.H. and become corrupted with power), but a police spokesman denied this claim, despite it being true. * CJ receives a phone call shortly after this mission from Officer Hernandez, the C.R.A.S.H member who works with Officer Tenpenny and Pulaski. He warns CJ that leaving town would be a "big mistake", and that they are watching him, which would likely explain the reason as to why CJ earns wanted levels when entering areas that are yet to be unlocked. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Sweet's car. *Drive with Sweet to Idlewood. *Spray over the remaining tags in this area. *Get back in Sweet's car! *Drive to East Los Santos. *Find and spray over the tags. *Go to the blip to find the next target. *Get back in Sweet's car! *Go back to Sweet's house. Reward The rewards for this mission are $200 and an increase in respect. The mission Cleaning the Hood is unlocked. A Spray Can now spawns in the bedroom inside the Johnson House. Transcript Gallery TaggingUpTurf-GTASA2.jpg|Tag TaggingUpTurf-GTASA3.jpg|GSF Tag TaggingUpTurf-GTASA4.jpg|Ballas Walkthrough TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS1.png|Sweet and Smoke are playing basketball in a small court by Sweet's House in Grove Street. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS2.png|As they're playing, CJ comes over to visit Sweet. Sweet then sarcastically greets him and asks if he thinks he's a part of Grove Street Families again. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ says that he is a part of the gang again, as he already told Sweet he won't leave again. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS4.png|Sweet says that CJ's word is not worth anything, as he ran off before notice before. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ asks Sweet to cut him some slack, but Sweet does not respond. After several moments, he says that they should go and "hit up" the neighborhood. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS6.png|Sweet says that they must let the city know that CJ is back in town. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS7.png|Sweet gives CJ a spray can and tells him to go spray over some Balla tags in the neighborhood. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS8.png|Smoke suggests that CJ starts with Balla tags in Grove Street territory first, then "spread out". TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS9.png|Sweet tells Smoke that he's already "spread out" enough and they go back to playing basketball. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS10.png|As starts his mission, Sweet halts him and tells him to wait up. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ asks if he wants to hang out with him. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS12.png|Sweet tells CJ to calm down and then asks him if he wants to drive, to which CJ agrees. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ and Sweet getting into Sweet's Greenwood. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ and Sweet on their way to Idlewood to spray over some Balla tags. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS15.png|CJ and Sweet stopping by a Balla tag on a bridge on the high street. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ and Sweet approach the tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS17.png|Sweet tells Carl to watch out for any Ballas that may attack them while he sprays over the Balla tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS18.png|Sweet spraying over the Balla tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS19.png|Sweet tells CJ of two other Balla tags in the neighborhood that he could go spray over. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS20.png|CJ going to spray over the tags. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS21.png|CJ spraying over the first tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS22.png|CJ spraying over the second tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS23.png|After spraying over the two Balla tags, CJ must get back to Sweet's car. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS24.png|After CJ gets back to Sweet's car, Sweet tells him that they can cruise into Ballas territory now and spray over their tags there. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS25.png|CJ must now drive to East Los Santos. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ and Sweet cruising through Ballas territory. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS27.png|As CJ and Sweet roam the neighborhood, they stop by a Balla tag close to the basketball courts and the Jefferson Towers. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS28.png|Sweet tells CJ to spray over tags in this neighborhood while he goes and hits up another one. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS29.png|CJ must now spray over the tags in the neighborhood he was dropped off at. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS30.png|CJ spraying over the first tag near the basketball courts. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS31.png|As CJ searches the neighborhood for tags, he comes across one in an alleyway behind the Cluckin' Bell restaurant, however it is guarded by two Ballas next to it. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ dealing with the Balla gangbangers guarding the tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS33.png|After dealing with the gangbangers, CJ sprays over the second tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS34.png|The next tag CJ finds is on a building, so he must climb over some fences and onto the building to spray over it. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS35.png|CJ climbing over a fence. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS36.png|CJ climbing onto the roof that contains the Balla tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ spraying over the third tag. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS38.png|Shortly after, Sweet speeds down the street and stops by the building. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS39.png|After coming to a quick stop, Sweet shouts at CJ to get in quickly. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ must now get into Sweet's car. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS41.png|After he gets into the car, he's told by Sweet to drive back to Grove Street as fast as possible. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS42.png|CJ and Sweet driving back to Grove Street. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS43.png|CJ and Sweet returning at the cul-de-sac in Grove Street. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS44.png|After CJ and Sweet come back to the cul-de-sac safely, Sweet compares gangbanging to riding a bike. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS45.png|CJ agrees, saying that it comes back after you forget it. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS46.png|Sweet asks CJ if he has some money. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS47.png|CJ says that C.R.A.S.H. took all of his money when they apprehended him when he came back to Los Santos. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS48.png|Sweet gives Carl some money. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS49.png|CJ and him then share a hug. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS50.png|The two then say goodbye to each other and Sweet walks back to his house. TaggingUpTurf-GTASA-SS51.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_3_-_Tagging_up_Turf_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_3_-_Tagging_Up_Turf_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_3_-_Tagging_up_Turf_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *When Sweet drops Carl off at East Los Santos and drives away in his Greenwood to "roll on another hood", after Carl gets out of the car, Sweet will not move over to the driver's seat despite the car driving off. *If the player has already sprayed over the tags before the mission, they will be cleared and the tag counter will be reset until sprayed over again. *Sweet will not spray over any more tags during this mission, despite driving off to "spray over other tags around the area". The only tags sprayed will be the six during this mission (the five tagged by Carl and the demo tag by Sweet). *The Spray Can has unlimited capacity during this mission. Thus, it's a good idea to use it for immediately spraying every tag in Los Santos. *If Carl is morbidly obese with low muscle at the start of this mission, the player will have to find an alternate route to the rooftop to spray one of the tags as he will be unable to jump the second fence. *After being dropped off in East Los Santos, if the player goes back to Grove Street before spraying over the last three tags, Sweet's car can be found parked on the street, with Sweet sitting in the passenger seat. If the player destroys Sweet's car at this point, the mission will still fail. *If the player replaces the spray can with another weapon, the mission will fail and Sweet will get out of the car and will walk like a normal pedestrian. He will also attack the player with his spray can if Carl attacks him in any way. Navigation }}de:Tagging up Turf es:Tagging up Turf fr:Tagging Up Turf nl:Tagging Up Turf pl:Znakowanie terenu pt:Tagging up Turf ru:Tagging Up Turf fi:Tagging Up Turf uk:Tagging Up Turf vi:Tagging Up Turf Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas